My life would suck without you Songfic
by Rinata Kuiichi
Summary: This is my song fic. IchigoxOC


_Guess this means you're sorry,  
you're standing at my door.  
Guess that means you take back  
all you said before._

* * *

Sitting in her room, Mika Kagesaki tossed in the air her stuft white tiger, caught it, and tossed it up again. She loved white tigers, any felines actually. She wore an old, baggy t-shirt on, and some short-shorts. She hadn't gone to school that day, and stayed home, mostly sleeping. She hugged it to her chest and sighed. Her heart felt empty.  
Suddenly, an image of her and her ex-boyfriend kissing the night he won it for her popped into her head. She supressed a wave of tears and frowned, then threw it hard against her bedroom door. Why the hell am I still thinking about him? she thought. Days ago, she had gotten into a fight with her ex-boyfriend, about the most idiotic thing, and had broken up. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, screaming.  
"Mika? You alright?" asked a voice and Mika raised her head from the pillow.  
"Yeah, just peachy. Sooo very peachy." Her father sighed and walked into his daughter's room. "Well, we're going out. Your brother's will be at a friend's house and me and Isshin" Mika flinched, "are going for a guy's night out. Do you want me to pick anything up for you?" said her dad, and she shook her head.  
"Have you taken back that movie yet? The Saw 4?" she asked; just what she needed: popcorn and a scary movie to get her mind offa certain orange-haired Soul Reaper.  
"You plan to watch that by yourself?" asked her dad, and she nodded. She'd probably fall asleep or something. "Ok, if you need anyhting, call me or Ich- I mean Inoue-san, or one of your friends." He kissed her forehead and walked out, and Mika heard the car start and drive away. It was only 8:30ish, nice and dark for a scary movie.  
She made some instant ramen for dinner and was eating, until the doorbell rang.  
Dad probably forgot something, either him or Haru, she thought, getting up. Hopefully it wasn't cold outside, she thought, she didn't like the cold that much. The doorbell rang again. Someone's impatient, she thought, and unlocked the door.  
"What did you forget now da-" instead of her father, Ichigo Kurosaki, her ex-boyfriend stood at the door, looking at the ground.

* * *

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me.  
Said you'd never come back,  
but here you are again._

* * *

"Hi?" he said.  
Mika scowled, and asked, "What do you want, Kurosaki?" More like hissed. The Soul Reaper teen flinched and looked at the black-haired girl before him, a scowl set in her features. Her hair was messy and her eyes were pink.  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Mika, I'm really sorry, about what I said." Mika snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Really? Hmph, seemed like you really ment it. About the "Oh, I'd rather not date a girl that so troublesome." or some crap like that. Men and their egos ." Ichigo flinched at her tone. "And the, "I'd rather have a girl who would stay back and could actually try not to get into trouble. Hell, anyone other than you would do." You even said you never wanted to see me again." she finished, glaring at Ichigo's feet. Both were silent for awhie.  
"I take it back," said the orange-haired Strawberry, trying to meet her gaze. "I really, really mean it Hime." Mika flinched at the use of her real name, but huffed out a "Whatever."  
Such a stubborn girl, he thought, why couldn't she just accept his apology already and they could get back together like they were ment to be....

* * *

_Cuz we belong together now, yea  
Forever united here somehow, yea  
You got a piece of me  
and honestly,  
my life(my life) would suck(would suck) without you_

* * *

  
Unconciously, Mika grabbed her other wrist behing her back, and bit her lip.  
What if he really did mean it? she thought, remembering what the 13th captain Ukitake had told her the night before they left. He had said that he had a feeling that the reason she came wasn't for Rukia, but to protect Ichigo for a different reason then the others. The reason she came, was for her to stay close toher one and only, the one she belonged too. But she shook her head. No, if he did mean it, he wouldn't have said anything like that to her in the first place. She looked up at Ichigo, and he was looking down at his feet and she saw something in his hand. It was the strawberry pendent he had given her after the fight with Aizen. She had been hurt badly and he'd boughten it as a good luck charm for her, one reason because she loved strawberries so much. He had a piece of her, even after what they had said.

* * *

_Maybe I was stupid, _

_for telling you goodbye._

_Maybe I was wrong for,  
trying to pick a fight._

* * *

*Flashback*

"What was last night all about? You could have gotten killed Mika!" yelled Ichigo, eyes narrowed angerly at the black-haired girl. The night before, Mika had tried to fight off a Menos Grande tor try to protect the others while they fought offthe arrancer. "You know what? Screw you Kurosaki!" she yelled. "I was trying to help. God!" She turned and crossed her arms, her right arm barely throbbed from last night's fight. The Menos had gotten her good too. If it wasn't for her uncle, she woudn't have made it.  
"Yeah, and by doing that, Orihime got hurt too." he said, and Mika clenched her teeth."Oh, so now it's all about Orihime? I know she tried to help idiot, why do you think I was trying to lure it away. Hmm?" she said.  
"But that didn't work now, did it? She almost got eaten." said Ichigo."So what, she didn't get eaten, that's the important thing isn't it?" said Mika, nails digging into her arm. "Would you want a girlfriend that didn't try to help all the time?"  
"Yes, I do." Mika's eyes widened the tiniest bit. " I'll go finda nice girlwho doesn't try to get herself and others killed and not act so reckless. Hell, anyone else would do." he yelled at her and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Fine then," she yelled and grabbed the pendent from her neck and threw it out of the school's second story window. "It's over, Ichigo Kurosaki, I never want to see you again. Go find your new girlfriend. Good bye." and she ran off sobbing. If he didn't need her, then she didn't need him.  
"Fine, I don't wany to see you either! " he yelled back, and stomped off. But his heart felt like it had had something ripped out of it.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

_I know that I've got issues  
but you're pretty messed up too.  
Either way, I found out, _

_I'm nothing without you_

* * *

Ichigo heard a tiny sniffle and looked up at Mika, who's head was drooping.  
"Why the heck do you still have that, you arrogant baka. I thought I threw it out the window?" she said, looking up at him somberly.  
"Like I said before, I didn't mean to say that crap, Hime. I was just-" Mika cut him off.  
"Moody, angry, pissed off, what other words can describe your facial looks all the bloody time." said Mika, remembering the first few days after she met Ichigo. He never smiled at when she first came to Karakura.  
"Well, I'm not the only one who has issues." said the strawberry, and he saw a faint smile, on her pale face. "Anyway," Ichigo began to get nervous. He wasn't as emotional as some people, and was known for being cold at times, so this, he thought, was going to be a bit hard for him to showbut he really, really wanted, no _needed_her back. "Mika, pleaseI'm n-nothingwithoutyou!" he said quickly, and Mika cocked her head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" she said, confuzzled. Ichigo sighed.  
"Mika, I'm nothing without you, you know this. We're a team, and we always will be, but, without you, God!" His heart had literally stopped when she had said goodbye and he knew if she did, no, when she came back, he'd make sure that she'd never leave again.....

* * *

_Cause we belong together now, yea  
forever united here somehow, yea  
And you got a piece of me, and honestly,  
my life(my life) would suck(would suck) without you.  
Being with you, is so dysfunctional,  
I really shouldn't miss you,  
but I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

* * *

Did he feel the same? Mika asked herself, eyes watering again. God, only Ichigo could do this to her. There was anger, heartache, sadness, regret, hate, love, and so many other emotions it hurt to think about what she should be feeling at this point. Damn him and his, his.... You shouldn't miss him, a voice said in her mind, but another said, you would never, ever be able to forget him. Forgive and forget, was one of her mother's favorite sayings her dad had once said. She looked up at Ichigo tearfully, and they began to fall. Damn me for falling for him in the first damn place.

* * *

_Cause we belong together now,__  
yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Forever united here somehow,  
yeah.  
You got a piece of me, and honestly,  
my life(my life) would suck(would suck) without you._Ichigo got fed up when she didn't say anything, but softened when she began to cry.  
"Mika, I-"  
"Shut up," she said, "honestly, you'reacting like a Orihime wannabe, jeez." her voice was hoarse and she shut her eyes tightly. "Apologizing to much, just like her."

* * *

"Wha-" he began to ask, but instead, Mika tightly hugging him around his lower back and sobbing into the front of his shirt. "I'm the o-one who s-s-should be sorry.." she cried.

_

* * *

  
Cause we belong together now(together now) yeah  
Forever united here somehow yeah  
You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_my life(my life) would suck(would suck) without you_

* * *

_  
_"Ichigo, I love you. I'm sorry,I really am. I made you worry, we had that freaking retarded fight about something so stupid and my life would suck without you. And-" she was cut off by Ichigo kissing her softly on the kissed him back harder, butlet him pull away to laugh.  
"Now you sound like Orihime," he chuckled, and she smiled faintly again, "and, I love you too. Forever and always."  
"Wanna watch a scary movie with me?" she asked, and he laughed again. Random, oh.. he thought.  
"We won't be watching the movie much, will we?" he asked and she grasped his hand and pulled away. Ukitake was right, they did belong together.

* * *


End file.
